Anders
by Maia May
Summary: Warum will mir die Welt vorschreiben, wen ich lieben darf und wen nicht? SLASH


Anders  
  
Disclaimer: Sämtliche Figuren (obwohl im ersten Teil keine Namen genannt  
werden) gehören J.K. Rowling. Nur die "Handlung" gehört mir.  
  
Feedback: Ja, bitte! Damit ich weiß, ob ihr den zweiten Teil wollt.  
  
Kommentar: Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich sollte woanders weiterschreiben, aber  
trotzdem.  
  
Für Ginger  
  
Ich hatte dir versprochen, ne Story zu schreiben und ich habs auch getan.  
Danke. Für alles.  
  
***  
  
Anders  
  
***  
  
Die Welt ist grau-  
Sie ist nicht schön.  
Ich hass' des Himmels Blau,  
Doch hab ich das schon immer so geseh'n?  
  
***  
  
Grau. Alles grau. Seltsam. Aber irgendwie auch wunderschön. Es passt. Ja, es passt. Die fröhlichen Farben, die gehobene Stimmung- das ist doch alles nur Schau. Grau zeigt die Wirklichkeit. Denn Grau ist die Wahrheit. Kannst du es nicht sehen? Wie sich der Himmel verfinstert? Die Sonne verdeckt und  
alles dunkel und leer erscheinen lässt? Was ist los? Was ist geschehen?  
  
***  
  
Seht ihr nur die Schönheit,  
Nicht die Lüge dieser Welt?  
Seht ihr nicht den Hass,  
Die Verzweiflung wegen Geld?  
  
***  
  
Unser ganzes System stinkt zum Himmel. Richtig und Falsch. Gut und Böse. Wer kann denn erklären, was damit genau gemeint ist? Niemand. Aber unsere Gesellschaft existiert aus solchen "Definitionen". `Freunde dich nicht mit den falschen Personen an!´ Was ist denn so falsch an ihnen? Dass sie nicht so viel Geld haben? Und wer sagt, dass das schlimm ist? Nur die anderen.  
Doch sollte ich nicht auf mein Herz hören? Und diese sogenannten  
Klassenunterschiede vergessen?  
  
***  
  
Ihr redet von Liebe,  
Und seht nur den Hass.  
Ihr redet von Glück,  
Und fühlt doch nur Schmerz.  
Ihr redet von Frieden,  
Und führt gleichzeitig Kriege.  
  
***  
  
Wie ich das satt habe! Allem wird eine Bedeutung zugeteilt. Worten,  
Ländern, Farben. Strahlende Farben sind gut, oder? Und dunkle Farben bringen düstere Gedanken, nicht wahr? So viele sagen das und wissen nicht einmal, warum. Sie plappern es einfach nach. Und dabei behauptet ihr, dass  
jeder ein Recht auf eine eigene Meinung hat. Dass jeder tun und lassen  
kann, was er will.  
  
***  
  
Wegschauen-  
Das ist alles,  
Was ihr könnt.  
Und ich wollte nur Liebe  
In dieser düst'ren Welt.  
  
***  
  
Theoretisch ist es richtig, dass man sein darf, wie man möchte; wie man  
eben ist. Aber stell dir vor, du wärst ein Junge und würdest auch einen  
Jungen lieben. Es ist durchaus möglich. Nach dem Gesetz darf man sogar  
heiraten. Doch willst du dein Leben lang die Blicke der anderen auf die spüren? Fühlen, wie du von ihren Augen durchbohrt wirst, weil sie das als abnormal und widerlich empfinden, was für dich Liebe ist? Überleg es dir gut. Es ist nicht schön, aus einer Gesellschaft ausgestoßen zu werden, weil man anders ist. Was nützen alle Gesetze dieser Welt, wenn man die Menschen  
nicht dazu bringen kann, offen für Neues zu sein?  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass du ihn liebst?" Zögernd sah der Schwarzhaarige sein  
Gegenüber an. "Vielleicht ist es nur eine kleine Schwärmerei. Das geht  
vielen Jugendlichen so. Sie stellen ihre Sexualität in Frage und bilden sich ein, in jemanden vom eigenen Geschlecht verliebt zu sein. Es ist doch möglich, dass du eine solche Phase gerade durchmachst. In ein paar Tagen  
wird alles vergessen sein." Der Andere schüttelte wild den Kopf, seine Augen funkelten, als er antwortete: "Aber ich will nicht, dass es vorüber geht. Dazu fühlt es viel zu schön an. Ich meine, es ist schließlich nichts Ekelerregendes, sondern einfach meine Art zu lieben. Oder?" Erwartungsvoll  
schaute er den Schwarzhaarigen an. Und als dieser wegsah und nichts  
erwiderte, bekam der Andere zum ersten Mal einen kleinen Vorgeschmack darauf, wie es war, Gefühle zu empfinden, die als "nicht normal" galten.  
  
***Flashback Ende***  
  
Warum will mir die Welt vorschreiben, wen ich lieben darf und wen nicht? Ich dachte, dafür hab ich mein Herz. Warum wollt ihr es in Ketten legen? Wieso wollt ihr mich in ein System zwängen, in das ich nicht hineinpasse und das ich verabscheue? Liebe hält sich nicht an Regeln, sie missachtet Gesetze und durchkreuzt Klassen- und Rassenunterschiede. Wollt ihr es nicht  
verstehen oder könnt ihr es nicht?  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Was denkst du, was sie sagen werden? Werden sie sich von uns abwenden und hinter unserem Rücken über uns tuscheln?" Besorgt schaute der kleinere der beiden Jungen zu seinem Geliebten auf und kuschelte sich gleichzeitig noch  
ein wenig mehr an den warmen, nackten Körper neben ihm. Leicht abwesend streichelte der Andere durch die Haare des Kleineren. Sanft drückte er ihm  
einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Sie werden sagen, sie würden es akzeptieren. Aber sie werden trotzdem reden, denn für sie ist es unbegreiflich. Für sie  
ist es falsch." Der Ausdruck in den Augen des Kleineren wechselte von fragend zu verwirrt. "Wie kann etwas so Wundervolles nicht richtig sein?" murmelte er verständnislos. Für ihn war alles ganz einfach: er liebte den  
Anderen, der Andere liebte ihn und zusammen waren sie glücklich. Nun,  
zumindest so glücklich, wie man es im Geheimen eben sein konnte.  
  
***Flashback Ende***  
  
Damals dachte ich, wir würden ewig zusammen bleiben. Damals lebte ich wirklich. Damals. Denn nichts war wichtig oder spielte eine Rolle, außer unserer Liebe und außer dem jeweils anderen. Wir waren gefangen in einer Welt, geboren aus grenzenloser Liebe. Aus einer Liebe, die tiefer ging als sämtliche Gefühle zuvor. Aus einer Liebe, die mich in der Seele berührte.  
Und in dieser Welt aus Liebe lebten wir. Jenseits von Gut und Böse, von  
Richtig oder Falsch. Wichtig waren nur wir beide. Gefangene, die ihr  
Gefängnis brauchten, um glücklich sein zu dürfen.  
  
Aber nun haben sie ihn daraus "befreit". 


End file.
